Realizations
by JediMasterKait
Summary: After defeating Brother Blood, crime is small in Jump City, and Beast Boy and Raven have been growing closer. Both feel a stronger feeling toward the other, but will their newfound friendship be enough to push it over the romantic boundaries? Rated T for slight language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Teen Titans Fanfic. Let's all be honest? Who doesn't love BB and Rae? They're just the cutest couple. So anyway, I decided to write this. And I'm gonna be honest with you, I get sidetracked really easily and I'm busy as hell, so I'm not gonna have a certain day I update on. It might be the next week, it might be the next day, it could even be almost a month. Just stick with me, kay? Through the waiting and grammar mistakes! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Teen Titans. So very much do I wish it was different. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New<p>

I can't help but glance at him while I'm reading. _Why does he have to be so damn cute when he play's his stupid zombie games? Dammit Raven. Damn thoughts. Why does he have to be so damn attractive? The way his messy, green hair sits atop his head. His animalistic jawbones making me squirm. His tone torso, covered by his black and purple uniform, caressing his skin. Oh, his skin. That damn green skin. It makes it easier to feel closer to him, knowing we both deal with discolored skin. I guess that's what makes it so attractive. I mean, no normal girl would find it so attractive. Then again, I'm definitely not a normal girl. _I realize I've been slowly getting higher, and I'm a good 10 feet off the ground when I finally hear Beast Boy calling my name.

"Raaaaaavvvvvven! Yo, Rae!" His voice penetrates my thoughts, causing my heart to speed up, much to my dismay. He had turned off his game and was standing on the couch. I lower myself to the ground, making sure to save my spot in my book, and tuck it to my chest.

"Don't call me that." _Stupid nickname._ "And what do you need?" _Thank Azarath I have a monotone voice. _

"We're fixing to go get pizza. You coming?" He gives me a questioning look that almost makes me want to puke bunnies.

"I wouldn't miss it, Beast Boy." I give him a small smile back, and he grins at my response. He starts walking towards me when-

"BOO-YAH! It's pizza time!" I wince as Cyborg basically busts down the doors to the commons area. _He's lucky they're automatic. _Robin and Starfire slowly walk in after him, hand in hand.

"Friends! Let us go enjoy the eating of pizza together!" Starfire leaps in the air, throwing her arms joyously._ I wonder if I ever look that happy. Probably not. I don't even think it's possible. _I want to slap Cyborg's grin off his face as he walks back through the doors, leading the way to his "baby". I shake my head and smile to myself. _We're the weirdest bunch of friends._ I walk slowly after them, mulling over my previous thoughts when Starfire walked into the room. _I wish I could show that much emotion sometimes. I could show Beast Boy he really does make me happy. I could laugh to my heart's content. I could throw my arms around him and tell him that I love him instead of calling him immature and stupid in fear that if I say something nice, I won't be able to control my powers._ I don't realize that I had stopped walking until I feel a tug on my wrist and look up to see Beast Boy. He's a few inches taller than me now, making me slightly look up to him.

"You okay, Raven?" I look into Beast Boy's deep green, concerned eyes_. I love his eyes. _I look behind him to watch a lightbulb be enveloped in black energy and burst. _Good thing he didn't see the black energy._ But I know he knows it was me as he looks at the light, then turns his head back towards me.

"I'm fine. Just... thinking. So, are we gonna get pizza, or what?" I smile at him, and he smiles back, but I know he's not going to let it slide as we start to slowly walk back down to the garage, where the rest of the Titans are probably already waiting.

"We can tell Robin about that later." He winks at me, causing me to almost sink to the ground. We're enjoying the slow walk to the garage in silence when he continues the conversation. "So what book are you reading?" I look at him, astounded.

"Uhh, Gone, by Michael Grant." _He just showed interest in what I'm reading. Reading. And I'm talking about Beast Boy._ I'm still in shock when he continues.

"That sounds interesting, I guess. What's it about?" _I can't believe he didn't just see my mind explode. Where is the real Beast Boy, and what have you done with him?_

"It's about these kids that live in Perdido Beach, California. One day all the adults above age 14 disappear, and then they start getting these powers. So they have to create an organized system but of course there's an opposing side and-" I pause, noticing the garage door is a few feet away, and we both stop walking. "-and you'll just have to read it, to find out." I smirk at him, knowing how he hates reading. I watch him mull over my words for a minute, deciding if it's really worth it to read the book. _His thinking face is so damn cute. Dammit, I sound like a girl._

"Will you give it to me when you're finished with it? It actually sounds pretty good. And you left me at a cliffhanger, so I have to know what happens now!" He face palms, and I chuckle. _Did his eyes just light up?_ "Oh, and whatever's bothering you, I hope it stops. I hate seeing you bothered." He rests his hand on my shoulder and we stare into each other's eyes before I break eye contact and walk into the garage with him on my heels. _You _are _the bother, Beast Boy. And I don't know what to do about it._

* * *

><p>We got back from eating pizza 30 minutes ago, which was as crazy as it usually is even though we haven't had any real villains for the past couple of days. It's pretty nice. A few days relaxing, reading, meditating, reflecting… thinking.<p>

I'm watching the sunset, on the roof, like I usually do. Last I checked Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the commons area, playing some racing game, and Starfire and Robin were being their normal mushy, gushy selves._ The sunset is so beautiful. I wonder why no one watches it. It's like a whole new take on the world. People don't realize this isn't all there is. There's different dimensions, planets, races, cultures. More people should watch it. Of course, I usually have the roof off limits because I always meditate up here. _I refocus and sit the lotus position with my cape off, letting the breeze run through my hair and around my skin. _I wonder if Beast Boy ever thinks about me. I hate sounding like a girl. I sound like Starfire, for Azarath's sake. If only he knew how much he means to me. But just looking in his eyes caused that lightbulb to bust. I can't openly express my love without breaking something, melting something, or unintentionally launching something at his head. Well, I could control it, but only after a lot of practice. And frankly, that's something I don't have a lot of practice in. He probably thinks I hate him anyway. I don't laugh at his jokes. I rarely smile at him, I mean, today was probably the most emotion I've showed toward him since the last time Trigon wiped out the world, and that's only because he was being so… not Beast Boy. Not his usual self, anyway. He actually seemed like he cares for what's bothering me. Maybe I should talk to him. No, I couldn't possibly. He couldn't possibly like me. I'm a half-demon. No one could love me. Not even Malchior loved me._ My thoughts subside for the moment when I feel another presence enter the roof. I keep my head forward, towards the little sliver of sun that's left in the violet sky as the unexpected guest sits next to me. I glance over to see my green friend, who is staring at the same spot I just was. We sit in silence, watching the sun, until he breaks the comfortable silence when the sun is completely below the horizon.

"Hey." His voice echoes in my mind.

"Hello." _What could he possibly want?_

"Sooo… What's up?" _Is he holding an actual conversation with me?_

"Just thinking." _I really was thinking…_

"...What about?" I was taken aback by his question. No one inquires me about my thoughts. Not even Robin. I hesitated before I answered.

"Today. It was actually, really nice. Different, but enjoyable." He turned his body so he was facing me, leaning back on his hands, looking at me intently. I kept my previous position facing the West.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Today was different. After all, you let me stay on the roof, am I right?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me, taunting me, and I just rolled my eyes. I couldn't help myself as a small giggle escaped my lips. "Was that a laugh? Did Raven just laugh at something _I_ said?" He leaned closer towards me in a questioning manner, and I kept my head facing where the sun used to be. I breathed deeply as a deep forest smell was wafted towards me. _His scent._ _It's intoxicating._

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm in a good mood. I was waiting for you to crack a joke, anyway. This conversation was too dry for you." I turned my head to smirk at him, but instead found myself staring into his emerald eyes, inches away from his face that never moved from when I laughed. _Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him. You could do it so easily right now. Do it. _Bravery was crashing down on top of Timid, and Happy was hyperventilating, but I merely turned my head away in attempt to hide my gray, flushing cheeks.

"Don't do that." His tone got serious, and he furrowed his brows like I did something wrong.

"Do what? I didn't do anything." I swung my head back towards him, locking eyes with him. _What did I do? All I did was turn away._

"Turn away and... and hide your face. I came up here because I want to be your friend. I want you to be open with me. I want to know you. You don't treat me like everyone else. They're always laughing at me, and even when I don't crack a joke, they laugh or act disappointed. But not you. No. You're different. You make me feel like I'm more than a jokester to this team." _Can I slide off the building? Did he just say something somewhat deep? Are we sure this is Beast Boy?_ I mulled over this new proposition. Just looking at him, letting him know his thoughts were heard and being thought about.

"I'm different. In a good way, right?" I showed the slightest hint of humor on my face, forcing myself not to full out smile.

"Definitely a good way. And who's the jokester now?" He elbowed me gave me his signature grin. _Melt._ I chuckled, and the wind blew, giving me chillls. I shivered and turned to reach for my cape, but all I did was find my face in the dark. _What on Azarath...?_ My cape dropped onto my head, and I fought my way out of it, flailing my arms. I got out of it, and fastened it around my neck to look up and see Beast Boy standing triumphantly in front of me. I levitated myself to my feet, frustrated.

"The jokester surprises the empath! Oh yeah! Beast Boy 1: Raven 0." He holds his hands up, one with a single finger up, the other in a circle. I can't help but start cracking up. I find this exchange hilarious for whatever reason. "Uhh, Raven?" _I can't stop laughing. What's going on?_ Happy was on crack or something.

"I'm fine. Those numbers might be a little off. Do you even remember my nightmares?" I raise my eyebrows. His eyes widen, and he grimaces at the memory. "So are we counting before today, or is today the beginning?"

"Today. Today is the beginning." He looks at me and gives me a sincere smile, his fang popping over his bottom lip, leaving a non-verbal thought between us, before exiting the roof.

"The beginning of a newfound trust I didn't know I could have. The beginning of a new Beast Boy that I didn't know before. Someone who I can be myself with. Someone who can call my bestfriend. The beginning of a great relationship." I'm left with this last thought as I follow him back into the building as to not raise suspicions about our simultaneous absences.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Okay, so that's the first chapter. Just setting some basic foundations, ya know? I think I did a good job of keeping Raven in character. We never hear her thoughts, but I think inside she sounds like every other teenager going on young adult. So, I'm not a review hoard, but if you want to comment feel free! Feedback, good and bad, is always great. Thanks for reading! More to come! :)<strong>

**P.S. The book Gone by Michael Grant is actually a RRREEEEAAALLYYY good book. It's absolutely brilliant. You should read it, because I said so. **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's me again! I apologize for the long wait. My laptop has been having extreme issues, and it's crashed and I've had to completely restore it about 3 times, losing the second chapter of this story about 3 times. I think I'll start keeping a hand written copy from now on. He he. Anyways, on to the long awaited second chapter. These chapters are going to be sort of like, chronological drabbles. There'll be a story line, but also just randomness. Now that it's summer, I should but uploading at least once a week, and my computer is currently fixed, so no big problems should occur. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure why I need this because I'm sure it's obvious I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Breathless<p>

It's been a couple days since Beastboy and I had that talk on the roof. Just doing the regular crime fighting against petty nuisances that can hardly call themselves villains. Robin and Cyborg are out patrolling the city and Starfire is at the mall, like always. I can see Jump City across the water from where I sit in the commons room, drinking my tea. I can honestly say I have no idea where Beast Boy is, though I can feel his presence in the building. I jump as I'm interupted by a loud rumble coming from my stomach. I look at the clock and read 8:10 pm.

"Where did the day go?" I sigh and lift myself up to the kitchen.

The search for edible food begins._ Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Agh. Star should be grocery shopping, not clothes shopping. Where's Beast Boy? Him of all people knows where the food is. That little-_

"Did somebody say Chinese Take-out!?" Beast boy interupts my thoughts as he barges in the commons area holding up a full plastic bag like he just won the Nobel Peace Prize. My stomach begs for food as the smell of sweet and sour chicken fills my nose. "I got your favvvorite." He swings the bag back and forth, grinning. I tap my mouth to make sure I'm not drooling. And not just for the food.

"Have you been reading my mind, Beast Boy?" I smile back at him, and he leaps to the table, setting our food in it's place. I watch him scurry around, getting silverware and plates. _He is so cute. _I don't realize I'm daydreaming until Beast Boy clears his throat. I look up and he pulls out my chair.

"Your chair, m'lady." He uses a butler-like voice, bowing and pointing to the chair. I take a seat and try not to show how hard I want to laugh.

"Why thank you kind sir." I use an abnoxious lady voice, and Beast Boy leaps across the table to take his seat. _What a gentleman. Even if it was jokingly, he still set my place at the table, brought my tea over, and held my chair out for me. Nobody's ever done that for me._ I'm brought out of my thoughts again with a cough from Beast Boy.

"Aren't you gonna eat, Raven?" He glances at my untouched food, while I can tell he's eager to dig in. _He's even waiting for me to eat first. What is going on? _I smile and pick up my fork. _This is going to be a great night._

"I hope you ordered extra rice."

* * *

><p>The rest of dinner proceeded wonderfully. We talked like normal teenagers, we laughed like normal teenagers, and I only broke my plate twice. I would almost call it a date, but Starfire walked in just in time to cut it off early around 10:00 pm. Beast Boy leaped up and started to clean the table and I excused myself to shower. It's now close to 11 pm. I look up at the ceiling as I'm laying on my bed, finding it hard to sleep. <em>Tonight was so great. It's so easy being with Beast Boy. I mean, besides the few minor accidents, but I laughed more than I have in my life tonight. I probably sent Beast Boy into shock because I couldn't stop smiling. Who knew that me and the Green Bean would be best friends one day. Let alone me being infatuated with him. Now that we're older so much has changed, and we're definitely not the same people we were a year ago. Beast Boy is actually a sensitive and emotionable person under all his joking and jestering. I've never known anyone as well as I know Beast Boy right now. Not even Robin. <em>I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear a knock at the door, and my head slams right into my headboard at the top of my bed.

"Dammit! Who's there?" I get up, frustrated at my novice mistake.

"Uh, if now's not a good time..." Beast Boy's nervous voice comes from the other side of the door, and my heart flutters.

"Oh, sorry Beast Boy, you just startled me. Hold on a second." I grab my robe, self-concious of my satin and lace purple tank top and shorts pajama set. The door slides open and Beast Boy just stares at me. "Um, do you want to come in for a second?" I move slightly out of the doorway, and try to look inviting. _I probably look terrible right now considering the time._

"Sure, I guess. Thanks." Beast Boy walks in and stands awkwardly in the middle of the room as I return to take a seat on my bed.

"You can sit down, Beast Boy, I'm not the Queen of England." He smiles and takes a seat on my bed next to me. I panic, remembering Beast Boy's affinity for hearing, aware that he can probably hear my heart thumping against my chest. _Beast Boy is in my room. Sitting on my bed. _"Is there something you needed?" I am also aware that my voice is not cooperating, and a pillow flys into the wall. _Get ahold of yourself Raven._

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I had a great night with you and that I think we should do it again sometime. You know, because you're my best friend and stuff and don't make fun of me eating tofu. And you also looked like you were having a great time because all you did was smile and laugh which was really cool cause I never see you do that but you did. And you're really pretty too." _I'm pretty._ Beast Boy was rambling and I wouldn't have caught that last part if I wasn't paying attention. I lock my purple eyes with Beast Boy's green ones.

"I would love to, Beast Boy. I had a great time with you tonight too." I can hardly control my voice and my books are about to fly off of my shelves, but I go ahead and do the unthinkable. I grab Beast Boy's face and close the distance, brushing my lips against his soft cheek. _What did I just do._ My bathroom door is almost ripped off the hinges when Beast Boy leans back and grins wider than I have ever seen. I shyly smile, and I can feel my cheeks turning pink. "Goodnight, Beast Boy. I'll see you tomorrow." I'm rushing to get him out of my room considering my current state of mind and emotions. We stand and walk to the door, where he embraces me in the warmest hug I've ever experienced. Something else breaks but I'm not concerned with it right now. _Why didn't we do this sooner? I feel like we're the only people in the world right now. _

"Goodnight Raven. Sweet dreams, angel." He pulls back from our hug, winks, and rounds the corner back towards his room, while I'm left with whirling emotions and a wrecked room. And my only concern is that he called me an angel.

* * *

><p>I'm back laying in bed. Even less able to sleep than I was 30 minutes ago. My emotions are going crazy. Happy is nauseating, Timid is cowering, Bravery is boasting, but I feel something else stirring even more. Something good, but unfamiliar. <em>You guys better hold on tight, cause tonight was only the beginning. Beast Boy is actually showing romantic interest in me. He called me pretty when I was in my pajamas and had my hair everywhere. He was even nervous. But not in the scared way like most people would be entering my room. Maybe I'm just now noticing his interest in me because I'm unstressed and open to new things now. Maybe we really are just older. I just know that this is a drastically different Beast Boy than I knew last year. This is a Beast Boy that gives me flirty thoughts just by being in the same room as him. This Beast Boy told me he wanted to read a book. This Beast Boy likes me, and shares thoughts and feelings with me. Maybe it just took a friendship to get it started. I just know that things are looking up from here. But first, I need hardcore meditation and book knowledge on how to deal with these emotions that come with romantic relationships. Hopefully there's something in my books about it.<em> I pretend like I'm going to get up and do all that stuff right now, but think better of it when my eyes are getting harder and harder to keep open. My eyes close one last time with a final image of Beast Boy and myself locking eyes, and the feel of his skin under my lips leaving me breathless.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 2 for you guys! I hope you like it after rewriting it 20 times! Reviews are welcome, and I'd specifically like to know if this length chapter is okay or not, I just write until I feel I have the main idea of the chapter summed up, but I can add more if you guys want it! Also tell me if I'm staying in character! I find it hard to tell my style of writing and I'm constantly refferring to earlier chapters to make sure I sound sort of the same. Haha. I'll be uploading more often now that it's summer! So expect a new chapter once a week or once every 2 weeks depending on how busy I am or if I'm on vacation. Until next time!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies! I finally cranked out Chapter 3 after much confusion on what to do with it! I hope it's not too ****short, I wrote it as a destresser to studying for finals so I didn't spend too much time on it! I am hoping to make the next chapter a little bit longer as it will be Christmas break and I will have all the time to write! I hope you like it and I will be back in a few weeks with more! :) And please keep in mind that I do have another fanfic so I have to divide my time. Even though I have come to love this story more, my PJO fanfic has an incredible amount of fans that I hope to reach with this story one day. Peace out and Happy Holidays! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Steps Back<p>

I haven't talked to him in 2 days. 2 DAYS. _He probably hates me now. I bet everyone knows I'm avoiding him. _You see, after passing out after Beast Boy came and talked to me in my room, I woke up around 7:30 am, determined to find a solution for my emotions in relationships.

*Two days earlier*

I stayed in my room, reading and meditating and meditating and reading for 3 hours. I found little information on controlling emotions based on love. My rumbling stomach forced my feet to take me to the kitchen. I checked the mirror to make sure I didn't look too much like a madwoman, and proceeded down the hallway, hoping Robin was still in the training room, Starfire was out grocery shopping, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were still asleep at 10:30 am.

The sliding doors opened and I peered around the room, sensing nothing. _Phew. Now I should hurry before someone does get here. _I quickly popped some waffles in the toaster and prepared my tea, listening for the door in every second. I eagerly watched the toaster, and despite my focus I jumped when they sprung out of the slits. _Okay plate, syrup, fork, tea, and I'm out of here. _I quickly retraced my steps back to the doors that lead back to the hallway. My demise immediately presented itself in a slow motion scene that could not be avoided despite all my efforts. The sliding doors opened and I saw the beginnings of a smile on my green friend's face. I was startled, too focused on rushing to feel his energy come closer to the commons room. My feet kept moving forward, too intent on their now failed goal.

"Oh hey Raven, wha—" _No!_

I was on the floor. Strung around me were waffles, syrup, and hot tea. The decor of defeat. I glanced up to see Beast Boy in a similar position. _How could you let this happen? You are Raven, you're supposed to have poise and grace, not clumsiness? _My head was screaming with voices and I could see his mouth moving but no words were entering my ears. I teleported, moving through the shadows back into the safe comfort of my room, and collapsed onto the floor upon arrival. _What have you done? You had a chance and you ruined it! Who knows what kind of damage you caused down there. This is what you get for trying to love. You're a demon. _I recalled the memory of Beast Boy calling me angel, which was quickly suppressed by my roar of emotions. _Shut up. Shut up shut up shut up. I will find a way. There must be something to help me learn. _Overwhelmed by the shouting in my skull I went into myself. Meditating.

*End flashback*

I must've meditated for a full day, because I spent this day reading more. Searching for any mention of this sort of emotion. It was coming up on 10 pm. I hadn't left my room except for the middle of the night to get some water and food. I was getting hungry again but I didn't dare go out and risk seeing Beast Boy. I stood up, not knowing what to do. _I mean, you could just go out there and apologize like a normal person. But I'm not a normal person and I never do things like that. I break things but it's my powers. What happened there was a completely human mistake that shouldn't have happened. He probably hates me. He hasn't even come to my room at all. That definitely means he doesn't want to see me right? Starfire came but I didn't want to see anyone at all so maybe I'm right. Ugh I don't know what to do. _

Mustering up all of the courage I could, I slowly made my way towards the door. The door opened and I was peering into a deep forest of the confused and startled eyes of Beast Boy. _What do I do? _I just stared back, unable to decipher the mountains and waves of his beautifully colored pupils, hoping mine were just as treacherous to explore. It felt like days but it must've only been seconds before I was engulfed into his muscular arms. I stood still, tense in his embrace. He pulled back, feeling my discomfort, and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Raven, it's okay to make mistakes."

"I don't make mistakes. Those kinds of things don't happen to me." I countered in a cold tone, unable to move still.

"Well things are different now. Remember? New beginning. Like we said on the roof." He had a hope in his voice that caressed my mind. I pondered his statement for a moment.

"… Different doesn't mean more human. Different doesn't make me less demon because that's what I am. I'm no angel." I knew I was talking too much but I was set into a rant that I could not control. "I have slaved over every book I own for a way to make me less demon but I can't find anything. Nothing helps me. We can't do anything because I can't find a way to help me become more human and less demon." _Did I say too much? I hope he didn't understand what I really meant. Is this what a best friend is for? _

I saw Beast Boy's astonishment in the amount of words that just came from my mouth after 2 days of silence. Then he reached up and wiped under my eye. _I'm crying?_ I had not realized the few tears that slipped from my eyes as I was angrily expressing my thoughts. I turned away and quickly gathered myself before returning to my position facing Beast Boy.

"You are not a demon. You come from a demon, but you have the heart and soul of an angel. You are also human. You do a good job of keeping that from people, but I can see it in you, Raven. I know you are human. I haven't told anyone if that makes you feel better." Relief shot through my veins and I relaxed my body a bit. "I cleaned up everything before anyone else came through, but I had a hard time explaining why all of the dishes were broken again." He ran his hand through his hair, nervously laughing off the mention of my emotions handiwork. _He's even cute when I don't know what to do, dammit! _I sighed and walked back into my room, sitting on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands.

"I just don't know what to do Beast Boy." I knew he only vaguely had any idea of what I truly meant, but I still needed his comfort. He came into my room and sat next to me.

"We'll figure it out. Together." He placed his arm around me and loosely shook, emphasizing the togetherness I assumed. I looked up at him through my tired and hungry eyes.

"Together" I said, slightly smiling at the small comfort I now had. The moment broke when my stomach protested at the length of time it had been waiting. Beast Boy laughed and pulled me up off the bed with him.

"You know what we're gonna do, Raven? I will prepare you the meal that I most recently wore in a new fashion statement called, Waffles and Tea." He smiled his goofy smile at me. I grimaced in a half smile.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?" We proceeded down the hallway, towards the kitchen.

"Oh definitely not. It's not everyday you scare the living hell out of you." He jumped in front of me, holding up 2 fingers in one hand and half a finger up in the other. "Beast Boy: 2! Raven: ½!"

"Why do I only get a half, I poured tea and syrup all over you?!" I smiled at him, challenging the points.

"Because most of it went on the floor and yourself also, which deducts half a point." He waggled his fingers in front of himself as we kept walking. "Rules are rules, Rae." I flushed at his pet name for me, trying to hide it.

"Fine, but you better watch your back, I'll be coming in with more points fast!" I rocked my shoulder into him, giggling. "First one to the fridge gets a point!" I yelled, and I was immediately teleported to the fridge, awaiting Beast Boy who had taken on his cheetah form. He reverted back to his normal self as he came closer to the kitchen.

"Hey, no fair!" He was panting in a bent position.

"You said it yourself, Beast Boy. Rules are rules." I winked at him, holding up a finger and a half.

"Well I guess I owe you some waffles and tea then." Beast Boy led me to a chair, and I watched him as he prepared my late night dinner.

_Slow. Taking things really really slow will be good. I can still revel in his extremely awesome body as he makes me food right? That sounds pretty slow to me considering it's my own thoughts. _I smiled, and Beast Boy snuck a glance at me, smiling back. My stomach fluttered. I glanced down, breaking eye contact. _Butterflies? I've never had butterflies in my stomach like this._ I was already getting the hang of this, "taking it slow" thing.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not a review hoarder but I do like to know what you guys think so I can keep you guys happy! Thanks for reading! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided to do something a bit different for this chapter. I never intended on writing Beast Boy's POV, but even I was curious as to what he was thinking! So I decided to try it out and see how you guys liked it! I hope it's not too terrible, I know my style is a bit sophisticated so I hope I balanced it well. I also figure they're a bit older now, placing Raven at 20 and BB at 18/19 seems fit. Now continue and read avidly through my longer chapter I prepared for you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Guys Weekend<p>

_She is the most beautiful thing on this planet._ I gaze at Raven's back as she is sitting on the roof meditating. I know she probably can sense me here but I don't care. She lets me stay on the roof most of the time. After about a couple weeks ago when we decided on our exclusive friendship, our roof meeting became more frequent. It was kinda like our place. She's even been letting me read the book she gave me while she meditates. I just needed to see her before going on Cyborg's "guy trip". Since crime's been small, Cyborg planned a weekend in the woods with me and Robin, while somehow getting Bumblebee and Jinx to stay at Titans Tower with Raven and Starfire just in case anything went wrong. I winced. _Raven's not gonna like Jinx being here. I know she can handle a few days though. She can handle anything. _I had hardly noticed that Raven relaxed her hands back in a silent gesture to me. I walked forward, accepting her invitation, and lowered myself to the ground.

"Promise me you won't try to kill Jinx while she's here? She's good for Kid Flash." I made a persuasive face towards her. My body tingled and I felt myself falter as she looked into my eyes as if she was reading my very soul. _I wouldn't mind her reading my soul actually. _She held up 3 fingers, mocking me.

"I promise that I will keep from injuring the witch, however, I am not responsible for any objects that happen to be surrounded in mysterious energy being launched in her direction." Raven smirked, and I let out a nervous laugh. "I'm just kidding Beast Boy. Jinx and I have worked out our conflicts over time. That doesn't mean I like her, but I have more respect for her than I used to." Raven sighed, and gazed back over the expanse of the morning horizon.

I'm usually not awake this early but Cyborg insisted on an early departure. _The sunrise really is beautiful. No wonder Raven likes to wake up and watch it all the time. _I glanced over at the porcelain skin of my friend_. It still is pale in comparison to the way it reflects off of her_. The orange beams seemed to almost radiate off of Raven's skin, warming her complexion.

"Stop looking at me like that." Raven's voice cut through my admiration. I rubbed my head, guiltily looking away.

"Rae, can't a guy catch a glimpse of a beautiful girl in the sunrise every once in a while." I chuckled, and felt her body tense up next to me. I then realized what I had said out loud and my chuckling turned into nervous puffs of air.

"Don't call me that." She was looking away, and I caught the sight of pink on her cheeks. Not wanting to embarrass her more, I opened my mouth to change the subject, but Raven had already stood up.

"Don't you have to leave soon?" Raven was adjusting her cloak as I stood also.

"Yea, I just came up here to tell you bye before we left. I know you'll just die without me here making my jokes." I dramatically draped my arm over my forehead, leaning back slightly.

"Yea, I might die from having too much peace and quiet." She jokingly smiled, repeating my motion back at me in a much less dramatic fashion.

"Aw come on, I know you'll miss reading next to me while I crush Cyborg on Xbox." I put my hands on my hips, taunting her.

"I doubt it." She said it quietly, smiling up at me, but I could tell something was bothering her, as she seemed to shrink before me.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" I placed my hand on her shoulder, concerned with her action.

"No, I'm just feeling a bit tired. I stayed up a little later than I should have last night." Raven straightened up and adjusted her voice to be back in her usual strong, monotone. I looked at the time on my watch and realized that I had about 5 minutes to be in the T-Car before Cyborg came busting up here.

"Okay," I tried looking like I was convinced for her, "Well I'll be back before you know it, Raven." I grinned, and looked into her eyes, silently asking permission for me to hug her. She smiled her small smile back at me, and I pulled her cold form into my body, my nose grazed her hair, and I breathed in her intoxicating scent while numbness erupted in my body. _Hey, I can't help it, I'm an animal. Haha, oh man I'm hilarious. But why does she have to have such a damn good scent. _I felt Raven pull back, as though she felt my thoughts become more intimate.

"Have fun Beast Boy, and don't do anything stupid." She smiled and gestured me towards the door.

"I can't make any promises." I grinned widely, brushing her hand as I closed the door shut behind me. I leaned against the wall before venturing down the stairs to get ahold of myself. _Woah, slow down BB. She clearly isn't ready yet for you to tell her. I mean, she is but she isn't. She's at least not ready for the entire story of how long I've waited for her and how beautiful she is and how I very much would like to hold her in my arms every morning and night and breathe her in and definitely not ready for the big L-word. _

It was true. I had loved Raven for a long time. I'm not even sure when I realized it. I'd have to really think back on it. Just one day I realized that what I was feeling was real. It was love for my best friend. I walked down the stairs, hurrying to Cyborg. _I don't even think she realizes what she really is to me. She's my best friend. Cyborg's my best guy friend, but there's something different in Raven that I know is special with just her. Some sort of connection that's just there. We don't even have to say anything half the time. It just sort of is understood between us, and I may still be young and naïve, but I know what love is._

I'd been to deep in my thoughts to sense the obstruction rounding the corner. I slammed straight into cold metal, my face pressed flat against Cyborg as I slid down him much like one's face would after slamming into a window. I sat up shaking my head, and hopped up agilely.

"Beast Boy reporting for take off, Sir." I pressed my hand up to my head in a salute.

"Where've you been BB? You're already behind on Guy's Weekend!" Cyborg whined, dragging me toward the garage.

"I was grabbing some things and saying bye to everyone, geez, give a guy a break!" I threw my bag into the back of the T-Car, hopping in the backseat as Robin had already claimed shotgun. I heard Cyborg mumble something about "…everyone" and  
>…Raven" but I decided to ignore it. I jumped, yelping as I hit another body. My eyes adjusted and I saw the figure of Aqualad in my company.<p>

"Oh, hey Aqualad! Cy didn't say you were coming." I grinned, glad to have one more acquaintance on the trip.

"It was kind of a last minute thing. Atlantean's don't typically do these things and I was curious as to what it would be like." He smiled back at me formally, and I punched him in the arm, breaking the formalities.

"Sweet! This is gonna be awesome." I leaned back, placing my hands behind my head and closing my eyes, Raven's delicate face and scent filling my senses before I dozed off.

* * *

><p>I woke up, jostled by bumps in the road. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to be greeted by the bright sun shining through leafy trees and reflecting off a vast expanse of water.<p>

"Welcome to paradise, boys!" Cyborg parked in our designated area and quickly hopped out of the car, stretching and taking in the view.

"Dude, how'd you find this place!?" My eyes widened as my animalistic side begged to run around and explore.

"I have my secrets, BB. And this is one of them. We're just a couple hours out from Jump City. I used to come here when I was little." Cyborg reminisced for a moment before clapping his hands. "Lets get everything set up before we have the real fun!" The trunk of the T-Car opened and I groaned as a heap of tent came tumbling out.

"Alright, everyone grab one side and we'll do this quick." Robin's leader voice came out, and no one argued.

The tent was one of those mansion tents with a "living area" and 4 separate "rooms". After realizing we hardly knew how to put together a tent, Robin bowed down to the instructions manual. After the tent was up and fully furnished with sleeping bags and mattress pads, I felt my stomach growl with hunger.

"Hey guys, before we start doing stuff, how about some lunch? Hehe." I smiled painfully, and Robin, Aqualad, and Cyborg all assessed their stomachs as well.

"I could go for some food as well." Aqualad opened the cooler and pulled out the hot dog packet. "Hot dogs?"

I hopped over and pulled out my packet of tofu dogs, drooling at the sight. Cyborg fired up the grill and we were chowing down in no time. Once we finished eating we decided to check out one of the hiking trails and hiked up to an overlook that was amazing to look off. _Raven would love this place_. I found myself thinking of all the fun things me and Raven could do here. _She would kill to watch the sunrise and sunset from this spot right here. _I dazed off and Robin's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Beast Boy, we've gotta head down before it gets dark. Not all of us have the luxury of night vision right now." I laughed and ran down to meet them at the bottom of the overlook.

"Sorry guys, let's get going. I wanna take a swim tonight too!"

* * *

><p>After returning to the campsite, we all ate burgers, mine just a veggie burger, and hopped in the water to cool off. Of course me and Aqualad couldn't avoid some underwater racing in some of my animal forms, and before we knew it the moon was shining high in the night sky. <em>Almost as beautiful as Raven<em>. I found myself not being able to stop thinking of her. Even as we all sat around the fire joking around with each other, I returned to my thoughts about Raven until I heard her name out loud.

"Yea, she's pretty hot. Definitely wouldn't mind getting a date with Raven even though she's all dark and gloomy all the time. I saw her making eyes at me the first time I met her." Aqualad's words pierced through my mind. I nervously laughed and could feel my eye twitching at his words. _Raven would never go for Aqualad. He's too, pretty boyish. _I felt like spitting those exact words back at him but refrained from my disgust.

"She's not like that once you get to know her more." Robin said, and Cyborg nodded in agreement, glancing my way.

"Right BB? She's not so bad." I looked at Cyborg, knowing exactly what he was after. _Not today, my friend, not today._

"Yea I guess," I shrugged off the question, "But she's not the type for a relationship, just nice on the eyes." I acted like I was uninterested. Shoving a s'more in my mouth.

"Glad to know I have no competition then." Aqualad smiled as if she had already said yes. I couldn't help myself at this point.

"I said she's not the type for a relationship right now." I knew my voice let off more than it should have, and I just chomped down on another s'more, begging for my voice to quit.

"Hey, slow down BB, he was just saying. I know you and Rae have you're little secret friendship now or whatever but she can make her own decisions." I winced as Cyborg's words hit me. I stood up, wiping my hands off.

"I'm going to sleep," I started walking away before my anger betrayed any more information, "And don't call her that."

* * *

><p>The next day consisted of much of the same activities, I spent some time alone, testing out some of my animal forms in the forest, and thinking about Raven. None of the others mentioned what happened last night, and I was relieved. We packed up as much as we could that night and left early in the morning again to head back to Titans Tower. I stayed awake the whole car ride, eager to see Raven and tell her about what I saw. <em>I hope she's okay and nothing happened while we were gone. Surely the girls would have contacted if something went wrong. What if they all got kidnapped? What if Raven got hurt? <em>The T-car pulled into the garage and I flew out of the car and up the stairs, stopping in the kitchen and commons room first.

"Raven?" I looked around, trying not to panic, and my eyes locked on all 4 girls, clad in their pajamas, drinking tea and giggling at what Starfire just said. Raven met my eyes and blinked. I smiled. "Well good morning ladies, nice to see all your beautiful faces up bright and early." I smiled a sidled over to where Raven sat, standing close to her, but not suspiciously close. The doors opened and the other 3 men walked in, greeting all the girls.

"Anything to report?" Robin looked around the room, letting his eyes rest on Starfire for a moment too long.

"Nothing interesting happened, just a robbery here and there." Jinx was the one to answer, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Ooh, but there was that game of chase with the police and the bad man that we helped in, that was rather exciting!" Starfire lifted off the ground in joy, rattling off details of the car chase. As I was listening to Starfire's story, I hardly noticed Aqualad come around to the other side of Raven.

"Goodmorning Raven, glad to see you're doing well." Aqualad leaned into her too close for my comfort, and clearly Raven's as well.

"Nice to see you too, Aqualad." Raven stood up, her figure small compared to the lithe and muscular Atlantean's.

"I just wanted to ask if you'd like to go to brunch with me before I head back to Titans East." He leaned closer to her despite her putting distance between them already.

"I don't eat brunch." Raven coldly turned down his offer, her body offered no apology. Aqualad was clearly taken aback.

"Well how about just lunch then, I know your pretty face could use some food, Rae." As soon as the words came out of his mouth I was ready to pounce. I wasn't quick enough however. The other stared gaping as black energy surrounded Aqualad and threw him across the commons room. I grinned at Raven's victory and reluctance to go out with him. Then quickly took my grin off my face so the others wouldn't see.

"My name is Raven, and I am involved with somebody else." My jaw dropped to the ground, as did most others in the room. Raven looked at me, and I knew it was taking everything in her to be brave. I stepped towards her to take her out of the room and my hand gripped her shoulder as my mind and body were swirled into oblivion.

* * *

><p>*A few moments earlier*<p>

_It's settled. I'm practically dating Beast Boy. I mean, sure I'm making him take it all super super slow, but that's not the point. My heart belongs to him. I am with Beast Boy. I sure as hell wish I was with him right now, I can't take any more of this girl talk. We already talked about Robin, and Kid Flash, and Cyborg, and I even said a few words about Beast Boy, but no more. I need them to come back now so I can avoid confrontation about Beast Boy right now. And I also just need his presence. Not feeling him in the building is cold. Who knew that in two weeks my feelings could have amplified so much. I need to find a solution to these emotions and fast, especially since I'm exclusively considering him my kind of boyfriend now I guess. Ugh, I need to talk to Beast Boy. _

I felt Beast Boy enter the room and saw him look around. _Beast Boy! _My heart sang as he looked my way. A look of understanding flowed between us, and he walked towards me, greeting us all. He stood close enough for my comfort, but I just wanted to be wrapped in his arms. As the other boys came in and Starfire began telling them about the police chase, I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I turned around knowing it wasn't Beast Boy and was thoroughly annoyed at this fact.

"What?" I glared at Aqualad.

"Goodmorning Raven, glad to see you're doing well." Aqualad smiled at me and moved closer, and although his smile was quite charming all I did was get annoyed. _Hm? That's odd. I've always found Aqualad attractive before._

"Nice to see you too, Aqualad." I stood up, having to look up quite a ways to meet his eyes, and put more distance between us, disgusted at the advance.

"I just wanted to ask if you'd like to go to brunch with me before I head back to Titans East." He leaned closer to me despite my previous distancing from him. I stood my ground, annoyed that he would suggest such a thing to me. _I am Raven, I do not do brunch._

"I don't eat brunch." I made my voice as cold as ice, hoping to freeze his advances before I really lost my shit.

"Well how about just lunch then, I know your pretty face could use some food, Rae." He smiled and I almost vomited. _Did he seriously just say that. No one's allowed to say that except Beast Boy._ I could feel my blood boil within a tenth of a second and next thing I knew I saw Aqualad across the room and everyone's eyes on me. Fear boiled up to my skin, melting the layer of ice I had for Aqualad, but the words came rolling off my tongue like hot lava.

"My name is Raven, and I am involved with somebody else." A wave of nausea hit me as I felt my knees start to buckle. _I have to get out of here. _I felt a hand on my shoulder as I teleported out of the room. _Azarath, help me._

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! I know the camping trip is a little rough, tbh I had a hard time writing it since I didn't want to dwell on the activities much as I wanted to fit in the Aqualad comments. Sorry if he's OOC too, idk how to write Atlantean's? Lol. I did add a bit of Raven's POV at the end just for a "cherry on top" effect. I hope you liked it and let me know if you would like me to do more of BB's POV in the future! And don't get used to these fast updates! It is my Christmas gift to you. :)<strong>

**PS. Sorry for grammar mistakes, it is 2 am as I post this just because I wanted to get it out quick for you lovelies. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! I took a lot longer than I should have because they put Naruto back on Netflix and I had to binge watch all 156 episodes they put on there so I could fangirl over Kakashi. I know you guys are probably wanting to kill me to know what happens next, but before we find out where Beast Boy and Raven went after the Atlantean encounter, here is a flashback of when Beast Boy first realized he liked Raven more than a friend, which actually picks up of Beast Boy thinking about it in Chapter 4 on the guys trip. And just to clarify again, I don't know if I ever did before, italics are direct thoughts from the character's to themselves. I don't think I put italics in the wrong places but if I do just please let me know in a review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The First Time<p>

"Beast Boy, we're fixing to start s'mores!" Cyborg's voice cut across the lake.

"I'll be there in a few!" I was floating on my back in the middle of the lake, staring up at the moon and stars thinking of a thought I previously had in the day. _Hmm, the first time I realized I liked Raven more than just a friend..._

*Flashback*

I followed Raven up to a large wooden door with mysteriously intricate detailing. I wouldn't have had any problem with the situation had this door not been in a dark alley with no lights or signs in sight.

"Uhhh, are you sure this is it?" Raven had told me earlier that she had a surprise to show me, so we walked into town together after eating breakfast.

"Yes I'm sure, where do you think I go when I'm not in the tower?" Raven flashed a smirk at me and I grinned.

"Well, lets get to it then!" I pushed the doors open and was met with the musty smell of _…Books?_ I paused as Raven pushed past me with excitement.

My eyes adjusted and all I could see were books. From floor to ceiling, and each wall to the other, books inhabited the area.

"Isn't it amazing?" Raven smiled back at me, and it was the most genuine smile I'd seen on her face since I met her. Her eyes were twinkling with nothing short of pure joy. _Wow. I've never seen Raven this happy..._

"This is pretty cool, Raven." I looked all around the room and smiled back at her.

"You haven't even seen half of it yet." Raven grabbed my arm and took off down the narrow hallway of bookshelves, pulling me along with her. As we walked, I noticed that each bookshelf had multiple labels of what was on it. We passed poetry books, children's books, cult society books, gardening manuals, comic books, and everything that you could possibly think of. I wouldn't bee surprised if there were books on the Teen Titans in here. Another thing that I noticed being pulled through the maze was the fact that the whole store was a bunch of living room sized spaces put together with ramps and steps too.

We finally reached a small spiral staircase leading up into what seemed like pitch black.

"You've got to meet Aunt Sally and try her scones and tea." Raven continued to pull me up the staircase into the darkness. After a few more steps, we emerged out of the darkness.

The room in front of me was a brightly lit room that had a café feel. There was a display case with many different pastries and sandwiches inside, and the smell of fresh coffee filled the room. The far wall was floor to ceiling windows that led out to a small balcony with a couple of the same circular metal tables as the ones inside.

"Meow, meow." I was too busy taking in the beautiful setting to notice a few cats rubbing up against my leg. I couldn't resist transforming into my own cat form and playing around with them as Raven laughed and smiled down at us.

"Raven, it's been too long! And a friend? I assume you're Beast Boy, I've heard a lot about you." _A lot about me?_ An old woman who looked like she came right out of the sixties had come out from behind the pastry display, greeting Raven with a hug. I quickly resumed my human form and then she too greeted me with quite the squeeze. I glanced at Raven, who was looking shyly away from us.

"That's Aunt Sally. She's pretty much my only actual friend besides the team. Can you make us my usual? But I know Beast Boy will probably want a sandwich, he eats like an animal." Raven looked at me with the most serious face and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Oh Rae, that's a good one. Eats like an animal, never heard that one before." I pretended to wipe tears from my eyes and felt a soft punch on my arm.

"Just go get a sandwich already." Raven was smiling at me as she walked outside with Aunt Sally who was taking 2 teacups and a scone on a fancy china plate to one of the balcony tables.

After finishing my sandwich, Raven and I sat outside sipping tea and conversing about whatever came to mind. The inside of the small café had filled up despite my belief that no one knew about this place at all.

"Why'd you bring me here Raven? I mean, it's really awesome and I love it and I'm having an awesome time, I was just wondering. I kinda always thought you wanted to avoid me." I laughed trying to play it off as a joke, but it was actually what I truly thought.

"I don't hate you Beast Boy, it's just hard being around your strong personality sometimes. But honestly, I knew you had a rough week training with Robin and I thought you just needed a day off outside the tower. Relaxing does wonders for the soul." Raven was looking out over the balcony. The wind was blowing her cape back behind her body, and her figure shone in the sunlight. I couldn't help but be entranced in her presence. _She's beautiful. How have I not seen her before? I know we don't really talk much, but when we do it's always real. It's like she actually cares about me. She may act like she can't stand me but I know that today is a big step for her. I mean, showing me her favorite place? That's way out of line for the typical Raven behavior around me._ I felt a pull deep in my stomach. I could feel myself realizing what was happening. I didn't want Raven as a friend. I wanted more than that.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy!? Did you hear me?" Raven was standing right in front of me, hands on the very hips that my eyes were just caressing a moment earlier. I coughed nervously.

"Uhh, what'd you say?" I smiled nervously at my lack of paying attention, hoping she hadn't been noticing that I was spacing out on her.

"I asked if you were ready to head back. It's almost 3 pm and we've got quite the walk ahead of us." Raven adjusted her cape and went inside to go ahead and say goodbye to Aunt Sally. I followed slowly, closing the door behind me.

"Thank you so much for the tea, it was perfect like always. I'll make sure to come back sooner this time." Raven hugged the old woman and I made my way forward.

"The sandwich was great, thanks Aunt Sally." I leaned down to give the woman a hug.

"Don't be afraid to tell her how you feel." I pulled back from the almost silent whisper and smiled at Aunt Sally. _How did she know? _

Raven and I waved as we made our way back down the stairs, back through the maze, and out into the real world. The walk back was mostly silence with a few inquiries here and there. I think we were both anxious to get back and make sure nothing went wrong on our day out.

"Thanks for coming Beast Boy. I actually didn't know if you would like it that much or not, I know how you are with books." Raven gave a soft smile without looking at me.

"Are you kidding? I'm quite the avid reader every once in a blue moon for your information." I placed my hands behind my head, walking triumphantly forward with my eyes closed before spinning back around to face Raven. I was too caught up in my act that I found myself in midair instead.

"Whoops. Hehe." A small laugh escaped me as I peered into the face of a confused Raven. Turns out I was standing closer to Raven than I thought, and she stepped right on my foot, bringing me down on my back and her on top of my chest. My heard was pumping a hundred miles an hour as I waited for Raven to either laugh or punch me. I sensed a feeling of desire pass through us, knowing it was not mistaken. Neither happened as Raven gracefully regained her standing stature, and I hopped up off the ground.

"Sorry Raven, I didn't mean for that to happen." I dreaded what would come next after such a great day together.

"It's fine Beast Boy, you are the king of clumsy. And you're lucky it's been such a great day." Raven smiled and I let out a sigh of relief. _I would definitely be the guy to ruin things with his crush the first day I realized I had a crush on her._

*end flashback*

_We've had a lot of ups and downs since then, but it's all working out now since we decided we decided on new beginnings after everything that has happened since that day out. One day it'll be everyone else talking about me and Raven instead of Robin and Starfire all the time. The day I get to call her mine._

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Sorry it's a bit shorter than normal, I wanted to get a chapter out as quick as I could! I will hopefully be having the next chapter out before June 12<strong>**th****, which is when I will be leaving the country for 1 week and then be in a different place in country the next week. So I really want to have another chapter out before that so I don't make you wait as long. Hope you enjoyed and comments are welcome but not demanded. :)**

**P.S. This bookstore described in the chapter is based on a bookstore close to my hometown. The upstairs cafe part and Aunt Sally are fictional unfortunately, but if you're ever in Fayetteville, Arkansas you must visit the Dickson Street Bookstore and bask in its labyrinthian glory.**


	6. Update: June 10th

**From me to my fans,**

**Hi all, I wanted to check in real quick and give you an update before I left the country. My stepdad who I was close to passed away very, very unexpectedly June 2nd at the age of 45 so I haven't been able to write much the past few weeks. My mom, sisters, and I have started to get back into the swing of things, so I am hoping to write some this week and the next week and have something posted when I come back, which would be the week of the 21st if I remember correctly. Thank you for your patience and please keep my family in your thoughts as we continue to adjust to this sudden change in our life. **

**Yours truly, **

** Jedi Master Kaitlin :)**


End file.
